Fight Against
by the-real-m3
Summary: 20 years ago the world was engulfed into flames. A massive world war occurred and it resulted in chaos. The war pitted countries against each other, neutral countries attacked, allies backstabbed. Many superpowers fell while entire nations were destroyed
1. Chapter 1

**Someone asked me to update this story, and I took it into heavy consideration. I thought about it and I told myself that i'd do it! But I also set some ground rules for myself, and one of them, was to repost the entire story after editting what I do have there, all the while making some changes here and there. Anyways, if you haven't read this before, then here it is, if you have, then please be patient as I try and put up more higher quality work then what I did before. **

Fight Against

Chapter 1: Reunion

20 years ago the world was engulfed into flames. A massive world war occurred and it resulted in chaos. The war pitted countries against each other, neutral countries attacked, allies backstabbed. Many superpowers fell while entire nations were destroyed.

4 years after the war began the world came to a truce. A nominal leader would be chosen by participating countries to lead and join together the U.W, United World. Countries that did not participate were faced against a supercontinent and wiped out. 7countries fell before the rest fell in line.

The world now falls under a dictatorship state in order to ensure that such an incident never occurs again. Many countries were pleased with the order of things, some people however, were not. These people have formed a rebellion group called "SaL'ce", rumoured to be named after their original leader who attempted to kill and eventually succeeded in killing the U.W leader.

Now, 20 years after the original start of the war, the L'ce continue to fight against the government, their actions becoming more and more threatening to the large power. Now, is when our story starts…

"Ashley! Ashley"

'Ugh' I walk down the corridor only to be stopped.

"What is it Aiden?" I say in disinterest. I don't have the time for this.

"Chief wants you, wants to know if you're still heading out today." He says, now walking alongside me.

"What's the point of even asking that, of course I'm going. Someone's gotta put those rebels in place." I stop when I reach a large steel bolted door and place my hand on the scanner.

"That's what I said, but tell him anyway. If you don't he's just gonna blame me and say that I didn't tell you." He frowns and I laugh cause I know it's happened before.

"Don't worry Aid, I'll take care of it." 'Not'

I enter the large room which in actuality is an elevator. I hit the door close and head on up to the highest floor, my room.

Who am I? Ashley Davies, an agent of the L.T force, L'ce Termination force. I work for the government of the U.W. My job is to stop the rebels from disturbing the peace and then bring them to jail, kinda like a cop only more specified. Simple to say, I'm the best there is. Like most agents in my field, I work alone.

My father was the former leader of the U.W, he was the first generation leader. Well, he was until he was killed at the hands of the rebels only three years ago. Disputes over the new leader are still being made. The people want me to do it since I just came to be of age to be qualified but personally I don't want to.

Instead of fighting those rebels from behind a desk I'd rather do it up and personal, hand to hand. My half sister would be a much better candidate. Problem is the people won't accept her since her mother was apparently a member of the SaL'ce faction. In her defense she didn't even know her mother, she was in foster care pretty much all her life until we found out in my dad's will that she was my sister. This also caused a lot of controversy since they found out that my dad was having an affair with a L'ce. Luckily, my sisters not even of age yet since she's younger then me, so until she does come of age we have a substitute leader, Mike, i.e. Chief. He was my dad's right hand man and is in power until hopefully my sister can come into the picture. When that happens, I'll be Kyla's personal bodyguard. Until then I'll fight, fight until we get every single one of those bastards.

I look at myself in the mirror; I'm wearing the regulation suit for all U.W agents. My long straight hair is tied up with my red bang brushed across my face. I put on my sunglasses and take out my duel guns before inspecting them. They're my babies, Chocolate and Baby Blue are their names, and don't dare say it's lame. I take my babies and put them in my hidden gun holsters. I leave the large room and head for the elevator, unto H.Q.

I head down the long corridor and reach another bolted door, this time larger and more equipped. I place my palm and eye against the two scanners and wait for the door to open. Many people walk by me in a frantic hurry to get their duties done, I ignore them and head towards a large table situated in the middle of the tech room and take a seat.

"So Mac, what's in store for today?" I ask and stare intently at the man sitting opposite of me.

He doesn't look up from she sheets that's occupied his attention and I realize that he doesn't hear me. 'Typical Mac.' Mac is pretty much our fix it guy. He fixes everything that we need repaired and also hands us our missions and debriefings. But it doesn't necessarily mean that he doesn't get mad when we break something, in fact he gets furious but he knows he can't stay mad at us for long. That's probably why he's so stressed all the time, especially since he's very dedicated to his job.

"Mac." I say a little louder.

"Mac!" He jumps up and the sheets in his hands scatter all over the place.

"Huh? Oh Ash you're here. I assume you're here fore the briefing." He says not looking up from his task of picking up the fallen papers.

"Yup. So what do I gotta do today?" It's really hard to keep a professional attitude around him.

"Go down to the Ghetto. Reports say that the factions been stirring up there, apparently they're been storing up explosives for a terrorist attack."

"A terrorist attack? That doesn't sound like them." I would know, I've been working against them for pretty much all my life.

"Yeah I know, but rumours are that they have a new leader so that might have something to do with it. Besides, you know how their attacks are getting more serious, we can't even afford to just call them a faction or rebels, these aren't random attacks, Ashley. They're all coordinated by a leader, and a strong one at that." His voice is grave and I understand the severity of the situation.

"Yeah, I know" My voice is equally as serious remembering the past few years and the people that they took from me.

"So, which vehicle do I take?" I try and change the topic, but still ask with hopefulness in my voice.

He sighs then turns his head to look up at me.

"Fine, you can go ahead and use her, but if you break her one more time I won't fix her anymore.

"Yes!" I do a little dance and cheer. Yeah, I know. By the way I act you wouldn't normally think that I make a living killing people or sending them to jail, but it's true.

I head on down to the basement where all the autos are kept.

I take out my keys and program them to my baby before pushing the auto button. I only need to wait before my baby, third only to my guns, comes up next to me, engine roaring to life. I take it off auto and straddle the seat. Motorcycles are the best.

I drive on the down the roads quickly making my way downtown, even today there are still rumble pieces leftover from the war, the places where its worst are called Ghettos. It makes sense for them to be here since a lot of the members of the faction are war survivors from dead countries. The rest of them are pretentious people who think that they're doing the world good by rebelling and going against the government. Why can't they see that this is the only way to keep the peace?

I reach the outskirts of the abandoned city that used to be a place called West Hollywood . Even from here smoke and broken down building are evident. I check my holster and make sure that I have my babies. I rev up my motorcycle and head on in.

It isn't long before I'm thrown off my motorcycle when a grenade comes from nowhere and hits the road ahead of me. I get off the wrecked vehicle. I'll kill them for this, Mac won't be repairing it again and I'm on thin ice with broken vehicles. I run and take cover behind the fallen remains of an old fast food place. I take out my guns and check their state just to make sure.

I take off my suit jacket deciding that it was only gonna weigh me down and quietly head off towards the direction that the grenade came from. I sneak up behind a group of people who appear to look like civilians, but I know they're not. They're all young, mainly teens and a few young adults. I shoot at the oldest and largest one there and quickly take cover knowing he avoided my bullets just in time.

Fuck. Now they know I'm here.

I look out and I see that they're not there anymore, I head out into the open to look for them when I'm faced with a barrage of bullets from my side. Fortunately for me, I knew it was coming so I duck and get on my knees and shoot in the direction it came from. I hear one person yell out and I know that I've at least wounded one of them.

I get up from my knees and I hear the younger ones crying as I head my way over their direction. I've got them now.

I tense for a second, feeling a strange presence then roll out of the way only to see a girl quickly pass by the area I was just in with a blade tonfa. A blade tonfa!! Are you friggin kidding me?!! No ones used those in ages!

The girl has her back turned against me and I feel my side to see blood coming from a small cut in my abdomen. Oh no she friggin didn't!! I get up off the floor and point my guns towards her and shoot a few times as she runs away and takes cover. I do the same and I realize what she's doing, buying time, a diversion. I'm not gonna fall for it and instead I go around her and go in the way that the group was in. Unfortunately for me, she must have noticed cause she's now running towards me at full speed, the blades on her tonfas facing me.

I block both tonfas with my guns knowing that they were strong enough to withstand any sort of blade. Damn she is strong, but I'm not gonna be pushed back. It's only now when I'm in front of her that I notice what she actually looks like. She is wearing casual clothes only slightly ripped and torn with a hat that has all her hair in it, I can tell she's blond though because some strands of her hair is peeking out of the hat. Her sunglasses are hiding her eyes and her face is a little dirty but nonetheless beautiful.

I snap out of my daze and continue to push against her blades with my guns until she jumps back entirely. She starts running in the opposite direction of me and I notice a large truck with the people in it urging her to keep running. Shit.

I shoot in her direction and run towards her hoping to at least stop her progress. She dodges the bullets skillfully and only one bullet manages to make contact. The bullet grazes against the side of her face and her sunglasses split while her hat falls off due to the force. I can see her face is bleeding a little but she doesn't stop and keeps running until she reaches the large truck. She gets on the truck with the help of her friends before turning to face me. I can only stare at her slack jawed and eyes agape.

In front of me was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen in my life. I know because I've known her all my life. I know because we grew up together and are childhood friends, that was until I asked her to be my girlfriend at fourteen. I know because 3 years ago I was going to ask her to marry me before she was caught up in my father's assassination and was killed. I know because she was the love of my life.

Her eyes are staring at me and piercing me, they're blazing blue like they've always been but this time they seem so cold and distant. I know that she knows me; I know that she knows who I am. I know because I see her mouth a word before she disappears into the distance. I can only mimic her actions when I mouth a single word that seems to resonate in my mind.

"Spencer"

* * *

**So? How'd you like it, or hate it? Also, SaL'ce is pronounced Sah-Lah-See and L'ce is just pronounced as Lah-See. After reading it, I thought that Zenites was pretty lame and took about an hour to think up of something new. **


	2. Chapter 2

**So yeah, here's the second one. I'm just mainly fixing up any clearly visible grammar mistakes. I'm not a very good writer so don't expect too much though.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Possibilities

My minds running ahead of me, it's running millions of thoughts in my head and I feel like screaming. It's not true. It's not possible. But what if… And maybe….

These are the thoughts running circles around my head and I'm going crazy. She's supposed to be dead, they found her body and event went as far as to match the DNA. The body had the same blond hair and they told me it was her, so it couldn't have been her. She can't be alive, not when I've finally put her behind me. No, that's a lie; I can't put her behind me. I'm emotionally, mentally, physically and spiritually incapable of doing so.

I snap out of it and take out my cell and call Aiden to pick me up off of this rut.

"Ashley? What is so urgent that you actually have to call me of all people?" I know he's got a point, he knows I don't like him very much but since we're in the same line of business I keep him just close enough for favors.

"Aid I need you to come pick me up the California Ghetto. I'm by the outskirts of the entrance and I'll send you the coordinates." I hang up before he can say a word knowing he was going to protest. This way he has to do it or else I'd kick his ass to Mars.

I send him my coordinates and start walking along the entrance and head towards my crashed bike. Fuck! The motorcycle is pretty banged up. Okay that's an understatement, it's like broken in half. I cuss a few more times before I take the mind to inspect my other babies.

I take out the duel guns that I put back into my holster after the fight. There are deep indents where that girls blade tonfa was. Shit! I thought it wasn't possible and yet here it is. The guns are made with pretty much the strongest alloy in the world and yet she was still able to cut through them. Now I know for sure that that isn't Spencer. Spencer wasn't that weak, instead she was gentle and peaceful, but she certainly didn't have the power to do this.

'Macs gonna kill me' I groan internally knowing that he would blow a gasket when he sees these. The bike is enough but the guns were a whole other story. The guns were custom made for me by my father and despite the fact that he left behind the designs; he was the one who knew how to fix it best.

'But who was that girl?' I have already ruled out Spencer, taking into account that she's dead. But she looks so much like her and I'm pretty sure she said my name. No. Spencer is gone and I've come to live with that. But if she's gone then who the hell is this damn imposter posing as my deceased girlfriend?

I'm pacing back and forth now in anger and confusion. 'Maybe they know about my relationship with Spencer and is sending a look-alike after me in hopes that I won't attack her.' I think up of millions of possibilities in order to try and appease my curiosity before I hear Aiden pulling up in his dark, L.T approved Porsche.

"What's with you? You seem nervous and what happened to you? I mean, normally you barely have a dust on you but you're all banged up." He asks in disbelief as he looks at my form.

I have scrapes and bruises from the fight, and the cut on my abdomen is still there. I don't speak and continue my pacing, still trying to think up of other possibilities for this strange look-alike.

"Ash snap out of it!" He yells trying to get my attention.

I finally snap out of my trance and look towards him.

"Aid take me to H.Q. immediately." I demand

"What for? What happened Ash, why the hell do you look like hell?"

"Nothing, now step on it and take me there." I say in a firm tone as I get in his car.

It wasn't long before we finally get to the base and I storm in the place. I place my hand impatiently on the scanner and instead of waiting for the door to entirely open I slip in to save time.

My plans include confronting two people, Chief and Mac. Chief was the one who told me the news of Spencer's dead body so he might be able to clear some things up on that. And Mac cause I really need to know if he can fix my guns, I'll go ballistic if he tells me that he can't or won't.

I decide to go confront Chief first deciding it was a more urgent issue and also because his office is closer.

I barge through the doors of his office.

Mind you though, there's obviously nobody here. Chief isn't exactly here, I mean he's the world leader, why the hell would he even think to stay at one place for too long? My dad made that mistake and unfortunately paid for it with his life. Instead, we have a communication room that gives us live feed directly from where Chief is. I can never really tell where he is since he keeps on moving. Sometimes I see smoke in the background, other times I see him in an office; it's all very unpredictable.

I turn on the com and set up the screen before turning it on and his face pops up into the screen. Unfortunately, I don't really think he can help me in this state though. Right now he has on some stupid fake glasses that have eyes drawn on them as he lays back in his chair. Drool is coming out of the corner of his mouth as he snores.

I sigh before deciding my next move.

"Chief!" I yell out into the intercom.

He jumps up from his sleeping stature and looks around frantically for the person who called for him. He finally has the brains to take off the fake glasses which I'm sure he couldn't really see anything in. He takes a second to inspect the room before rubbing his eyes and wiping the drool running down his chin.

Let me fill you in a little, Chief or Mike if you prefer, is a fourty something year old guy. He's has a full head of raven black hair that is styled almost in the same fashion as Aiden, but other then that they don't really look alike, he has grey eyes and mouth in a tight line. Chief has high cheekbones and a boxy face but not so much that it looks bad. For someone his age he has a pretty handsome face but he's all looks.

Despite the fact he's my dad's right hand he isn't really as fit to do anything else. The job suited him so well, and he was really attached to my dad seeing as they were best friends, so when he died he ended up being just as heartbroken as I was. I guess to him it wasn't really like working, just helping a friend.

He personally thinks that I'd make a better leader then Kyla because he says that Kyla is just too naïve. Despite the fact that he knows that it's exactly what the world needs, he also knows that it's not what the world wants. A little innocence goes a long way. I obviously don't agree and he knows that but doesn't argue about it, he trusts me and knows I'll make the right decision when the time comes. In a way, he's kinda like an uncle to me.

He also knows about Spencer and me. He didn't exactly support our relationship in the beginning but eventually accepted us. When Spencer disappeared, despite the world being in chaos looking for a new leader, he helped day and night to look for her, using whatever means necessary. He was the one who told me about the Spencer's body being found. He didn't want to show me the body because he said it would be too much for me to see and I now thank him for that. He showed me pictures and all the evidence that it was hers because all I could do was cry in his arms and hit him, telling him he was wrong, that Spencer wasn't dead.

The nations finally came to an agreement to let him be the substitute while they evaluated Kyla on her ability and capability to be the next leader. So that's where we are today, he's been travelling the world solving issues and making decisions for three years. He hasn't really made drastic decisions that would involve large or huge change, he really just wanted to stabilize everything so that we go back into a state of order, he's done a hell of a job I'll tell you that.

His eyes finally focus until he notices the screen in front of him and sees me.

"Oh Ashley!" He says with a wide happy grin.

"Is there something you'd like today?" He asks knowing that I hardly ever contact him, even when he does tell me to. I personally don't like to bother him when he's working but it means that I hardly see him at all because he hardly ever stops working.

"I.. Uhm… today there was… girl… and blades and…my guns were… then she ran…then I ran… Spenc-" I stutter out still catching my breath from running here.

"Ashley! Calm down and catch your breath and then tell me in sentences that I can understand." He says instructing me as though I were I child.

I take a deep breath then release it all at once then sigh. How the hell do I explain this?

"I deployed on my mission today at early 900 hours and arrived at my destination in the West Hollywood Ghetto. When I entered the vicinity I was thrown off guard by a grenade and thrown off my bike but managed to get out unscratched. I pursued the rebels until I managed to wound a younger member. When this occurred I started to corner but they immediately ran. In my moment of confidence a girl ran up to me from nowhere and blindsided me attacking with a bladed weapon. I managed to dodge in time and suffered only minor wounds. The girl looked to be a normal rebel with her hair and eyes hidden behind a hat and sunglasses. When I realized that the girl was only a diversion I tried to get around her to get to my main target, unfortunately she caught on as she intercepted my route and charged me as we met in a deadlock. Her power was overwhelming but I managed to block her with my guns. We fought for dominance but the struggle ended when she jumped back and ran towards the vehicles that contained the rebels. In desperation I shot at her several times in order to stop her. I did not hit her physical frame but instead managed to blow away her hat and split her sunglasses. When she reached the vehicle she turned back to face me and I saw her face clearly." I say in all in one breathe, emphasizing the word clearly.

I decided to take a professional attitude since it'd probably help me get it out if I said it out as though I was reporting my mission.

I take a long and deep breath and my face softens taking away the once hard and frightening professional attitude that was there.

"That girl was Spencer." I furrow my eyebrows not looking him in the eyes, still not believing the fact myself.

"Spencer? Ashley what do you mean?" He looked genuinely confused.

I take in another large breathe and let it out as a sigh.

"I saw her Chief, I saw Spencer. I'm not making things up, it was really her! Her dirty blond hair and she had the same blue eyes as she did years ago." I say pleading for him to believe me but at the same time wanting him to tell me I was wrong and was hallucinating.

"Ashley…" He sighs then looks at me in what I make out to be pity.

"Ashley, Spencer dead. The girl you saw was probably no one more then a look alike. We saw her body remember and we even tested her D.N.A and everything." He says trying to convince me. I know he's telling the truth but my heart is tearing me apart. I don't know what to believe. I don't know what I want to believe. I want Spencer to be alive but that girl was a rebel so it can't be her.

"Yeah… Maybe you're right." I say unconvincingly.

He looks at my fallen frame then sighs again.

"Look… if you want, I can look into it and find out more, but don't be disappointed if you find out that it's not her. You should move on Ashley, that event affected the entire world but we have to keep going in order to keep living. Time waits for no one, especially not those who are already dead." He says not really looking me in the eye and instead he has a far off gaze that I know is looking farther then his office.

"Yeah, you're right. But thank you for looking into it for me." I give him a small smile.

His eyes finally snap back to me and he gives me the same small smile.

"No problem kiddo." He says finally before the screen shuts off.

I'm feeling a little bit better now, what he said has given me a little bit of peace. I take in another deep breath before leaving the room and heading off to my next destination, Mac's.

'Arhg' my ears won't stop friggin ringing! Mac spent about two hours yelling in my ears and lecturing me about proper professional behavior as an agent. Kept talking about how surprised he was that I was even an agent let alone "the best".

Of course that was only when he found out about my bike, you should've been there when he found out about my guns. I swear, he treats them as more of his babies then I do.

He actually fainted when he saw the large indents in the metal. I have to admit, after having him yell at me for two hours it was very amusing to just see his eyes roll to the back of his head and pass out.

Unfortunately though, when he did regain consciousness which wasn't too long after, he told me that he was confiscating my guns for a bit. He actually kept a calm disposition and told me I'd get them back in three days. I guess he realizes that it must have been something pretty serious to have my guns this severely damaged.

After all this drama I actually forgot to go to the clinic to get myself patched up. It doesn't really matter though; it's just a few scrapes and bruises here and there.

I flop down on my bed and close my eyes taking in today's events, and now, for the first time in years since I found out about her, I let all the tears fall down my face. Even just the possibility of Spencer being alive was heartbreaking, but I'd give anything to have her by my side, holding her, loving her. Like we used to, in a time that seemed so long ago.

* * *

**So? How'd you like it, or hate it?**


	3. Chapter 3

Again, sorry it took so long to get this out. It's been hell trying to get to a computer.

* * *

Fight against 3: Unanswered Questions

_She's breathing softly on the nape of my neck. I don't want to wake her up yet, it's still early. I twirl my fingers slightly in her hair. I kiss the top of her forehead and she starts to stir awake._

_She pulls away a bit then looks up to meet my eyes before a large grin slowly creeps up her face in realization. The sun is hitting her face making her beautiful form even more dazzling. We continue to smile in each others presence, taking each other in._

"_Hey." She says simply and if I thought it weren't already impossible, my grin grows even wider. _

"_Hey." I say back just as simply bringing my hand up and caressing her cheek._

_I can't help but stare into her crystal blue eyes that appear to be dancing in the light. _

"_You're so beautiful." I whisper, almost as though it's only for me to hear, maybe it is._

_She blushes at me comment but continues to indulge me in our little staring contest_

"_Not as much as you." She also says it quietly yet softer, so much softer. The pads of my thumbs start to caress her check occasionally drawing random patterns._

"_Spence, I love you so much." I say it as though it's the only truth to me, as though it's the only thing that matters, and frankly, it is._

"_I love you too." She smiles at me not bothering to hide the blush that's painted her face._

_We continue to do this for a few minutes before she proceeds to dive her head in the nook of my neck again. I tightly wrap my arms around her and do the same with her neck. She smells so good. I just want to do this forever, no care, no worries, just me and her._

_We stay like this for a little longer before she untangles her legs underneath the sheets and shifts her body. I loosen my hold on her and she turns around so that her back is facing my front. I tighten my hold on her again and start laying soft kisses on her neck. I can feel her tense under the touch, then shiver but slowly relaxes. I pick a point at which I continuously suckle, marking her, marking our relationship. We never do more then this, we never go too far. I don't want to push her; I'm scared of her running away._

_It's only been two weeks since then and I don't want her to feel as though she is being rushed. No one knows yet, but it doesn't matter, cause we know, and to us, that's the world. We've been together for so long and yet it feels like our life together has only started now. I've known her since birth, ever since dad found her and decided to be her guardian. _

_We're not sisters, no, nothing like that. Childhood friends are what we've always considered each other. Though I've known for quite a while that I wanted more, and now I know she does too. _

_I don't really know how everyone else will react but I don't think it will be bad. I mean, how can something that feels so good, be remotely bad, right? It can't, or shouldn't. Because this just feels right, it feels in place, it feels real and it makes me feel whole. It makes everything disappear. Being with her makes it as though nothing else exists, no leaders, no rebels, no training, no war, nothing. To us, they don't exist. I guess that's what it feels like to be in love, it feels good._

_I hold her tightly against me and she accepts the tight hold as she snuggles her form into my body. It's perfect, everything. _

"_Ashley!" What the hell? Spence why are you yelling?_

"_Spence, why are you yelling?"_

"_Ashley! Ashley!" I don't get it, why is she…_

"Ashley Come on! Wake up!"

"I don't get it, why're you-"

The next thing I know, my face is hitting against the floor. 'OW!' Fuck! What just…' I look around the room after getting my faceoff the floor, and there is Aiden now laughing his ass off standing in front of my bed.

"Aiden?" I say sleepily before I fully wake up in realization.

"What the fuck was that you ass?!" I yell at him and inspect my nose; I can feel the blood about to rush down so I pinch the bridge tightly to stop it.

"Sorry Ashley but you're late and you still look like hell." He says, still chuckling and now wiping off the small tears gathered in his eyes from the laughter.

"Yeah well, did you have to frickin push me off the bed?!!" I yell out at him, I'm pissed, I really am.

"Well you wouldn't wake up when I called out your name so…" He grins.

"Ugh, just get out." I point towards the door, and I now notice the pain of my aching bruises.

He notices the pain on my face and proceeds to leave without saying another word. I walk quickly to the bathroom to inspect the blood now about to run down my nose. I let the blood flow but quickly wash it away and hold a cloth against it, halting the bleeding.

I walk over to the bed and sit by the edge. I can feel the tears about to run down my face and so I let them. I hadn't dreamt about her in ages, I haven't thought about her in forever. I haven't… I let out a long and exasperated sigh before I let my back hit against the bad.

She was so beautiful, even when we were kids. I still remember it, it was shortly after we had gotten together and shyly admitted our feelings for each other; we had spent the night together. Nothing happened, but it was so magical. Just being able to fully hold her in my arms and love her in the way I want to, was perfect. That's why I hate this, I hate how this is plaguing me. I hat how I'm still thinking of her.

I get up but groan at the pain that is still pounding my body. I change from yesterdays clothes then head towards the door. I leave the floor and head on to the clinic. I hate it there, I hate being in a place that has half dead bodies being healed. Because then I just remember that I did damage just as bad or worse to other people. I enter and am faced with the dreary atmosphere. Luckily, since our squadron is still new and made only after the assassination, there's not a lot of members, meaning, that there are less to be injured.

I walk towards one of the rooms that the nurse instructed me to. I enter the room and see a familiar face. He's a middle aged man with short black hair and a set of light crystal blue eyes, kinda like Spencer's, only less vibrant.

"Dr Carlin, how are you?" I greet him with a smile. Dr. Carlin has been working for us for a few years now. He's really nice and puts a lot of dedication into his job, especially since the disputes of the rebels and government took away both his wife and daughter. He's also kinda like an uncle to me, he takes care of me a lot and he's always there to listen to me. I think he would make a better psychologist then doctor really. Not to say he isn't a good doctor, he's a great doctor, but an even better psychologist.

"I should be asking you that question Ashley." He chuckles lightly.

I beam him a large smile, I love this guy.

"Well nothing serious, just a few bumps and bruises." I say as I take a seat on the examination bed.

"That's for me to decide." He says smartly.

"Yeah, I know." I give in and let him examine my bruises.

When he finally finishes bandaging my bruises he sends me on my way but not before giving me one of his lectures on how I should be more careful.

I head down the hall only to pass by Aiden.

"Hey dude, how you doing?" He asks, concerned expression planted on his face.

"I'm fine, just some scratches and bruises." I reply boredly.

"Oh… By the way, you never answered my question, what the hell happened yesterday?"

"Nothing." I reply sternly.

"Come one Ash, even I know that it couldn't have been 'nothing' to get you like that." He says determined.

I sigh before giving in.

"I just thought I saw someone that I knew when I was there, okay!" I reply, annoyed.

He doesn't seem at all fazed by my snapping or yelling and continues to press me.

"What do you mean?"

"Like I said, I thought I saw someone I knew but it's impossible because that persons dead." I say quietly towards the end.

"Who?" I swear, has this guy never heard the expression curiosity killed the cat?!

"Just someone from a long time ago that I cared for!" Geez, this guy won't back off!

He furrows his eyebrows thinking of any possible candidate.

"Is it a girl?"

I don't reply and instead keep the silence. He takes the silence as an affirmative and continues.

"Is it Spencer Christian?" I stop all movements and tense. Aiden hasn't known me for too long but he came around the time of the assassination so he heard rumors about her when he came. I guess he takes my silence as yet another affirmative.

"I heard about her. She was your girlfriend wasn't she?" I don't look at him and continue to freeze into place, my glare continued to the floor.

"I heard that she was taken by the rebels and that her body was found a few weeks later." He says quietly.

I snap my head in his direction and glare at him full on. He notices my anger and proceeds to take a step or two back.

"Sorry dude, didn't mean to get all insensitive there." He replies sheepily

I just let out another sigh before continuing to go on my way. I head to my room before getting dressed into another suit and heading of to see Mac for briefing.

I enter through the large steel door and head to the middle of the room and I see Mac engrossed in a pile of papers as usual.

"Hey Mac" I saw quietly to him knowing he must still be mad for yesterday.

He looks up from the papers and looks to me.

"I see that you finally fixed yourself up." He refers to the bandages patches around the small scratches around me.

"Yup, Dr Carlin did it for me." I smile at him.

"Carlin eh, well be careful around him." He looks at me sternly.

Don't get the wrong idea, I don't think that Mac necessarily hates Dr. Carlin, he just is very competitive with him. They seem to be opposites of each other, even in looks. While Dr. Carlin has dark black hair, Mac has bright blond hair. They both are the same age but Mac appears just slightly bit younger, which I'm frankly surprised at since he's always so stressed. While Dr. Carlin has light crystal blue eyes, Mac has an intense fiery shade of brown. When it comes to Dr. Carlin, he will be nice and kind and be there to listen to you and your problems, but when it comes to Mac, he will playfully ignore you and tell you to suck it up.

They are literally two sides of a coin, but they get along pretty well despite being so. They like to compete in their work dedication since they both have heavy workloads. Mac sends out the people to go injure themselves and Dr. Carlin sends in the people so he can fix them up. Ironic isn't it? So to speak they have a little friendly rivalry going on.

"Whatever you say, Mac" I chuckle.

"So, what's next on the agenda?" I ask him. I want to bury myself in work so that I'll have less time tow worry about her.

"Nothing." He replies blatantly.

"Nothing? What do you mean nothing? There's always something going on, and you're always complaining about how there's not enough being done." I reply confused and somewhat angry.

"Nothing for you anyways." He says casually, peeking out from the papers he's looking at.

"What're you talking about? I'm not injured or anything, just a few scrapes and bruises, so just let me out." I plead with him, this is not what I need right now.

"Yes, but you're weapons are still in repair and I still haven't forgiven you for ruining that bike."

"Yes but-" He cuts me off.

"No buts. If you keep complaining then I'll just take you off duty the entire week." He threatens.

'Dammit! He can't do that! Oh no wait, yes he can. Dammit!'

Why does the God hate me? Why is it that he takes away the little relief that I can have in this situation? Why is it that in just one day I've gone from a confident woman to a miserable loaf? Why are all my questions unanswered?

I glare at him seething through gritted teeth before I take a deep breath and inhale and exhale, trying desperately to regain my composure and resist temptation from tearing the whole place apart.

It takes me a few minutes of glaring before I decide that he isn't going to change him mind then storm off. I head off to the training room to relieve some pressure, and hopefully, if Aiden's there, take my frustration out on his ass.

I blast in the room and I'm met with the surprised glances of a few agents, none of which I'm too familiarly acquainted with; like I said, I'm a loner. Other then Aiden, whom I've been made a partner off for several occasions, I don't really know any of these agents. They all know me though, obviously they should know me considering I'm the best and I also started the agency.

I am the founder of this agency. Dad had made a promise to me when I was little to allow me to be anything I wanted. I wanted to destroy the rebel faction. I know, I know. What kind of eight year old tells her dad that she wants to kill outlaws? Well, me. I hate the rebels because they took away my mom and I hate them even more because they used to make Spencer cry. Don't get the wrong idea, it's not like they took away her candy or anything, it's just that since Spence's parents were killed by the rebels, she was always teased when we were kids for not having any. Of course I stepped in and beat the living shit out of them. No one would touch my Spencer, no one. Spencer was five years old when we first met. It was around the coronation time of my father, that her parents died and my dad took her in. We've been together since then, well, at least until she…

"Ash, you're here." Aiden walks up to me, soaking in sweat, full grin on his face as he takes a towel and wipes of the fluids running down his body.

A large grin also comes up to my face as well, only this wasn't the same as his grin, this was a mischievous grin, one that would entail that I kick Aiden's ass.

"Hey Aid." I say in a friendly tone.

He looks at me strangle before shrugging off the weird intonation in my voice.

"Why don't we do a few rounds? One –on-one, no weapons, bare fights but we go by street rules. I suggest.

"Sure Ash." He nods ecstatically and heads off to the ring.

This is gonna be good, finally something to relieve the pressure. I mean, why use a punching bag when you can use Aiden's face? It's so much easier and softer too.

I do my evil laugh before heading off in the direction he went to, he won't know what hit him.

* * *

Soo...How'd you like it, or hate it?


End file.
